


Alien Hand Syndrome

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [29]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breathplay, Machine fetish, Masturbation, Other, Snuff, gunslinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Together, we can turn this fucking world to rust!





	Alien Hand Syndrome

It really wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, but it was sensual in a robust, practical sort of way. Had it been a women, Engie liked to imagine flaming red hair and quick fingers on the trigger of a double-barrel or a revolver.  
 **Gunslinger.**  
And that was what she was best at, tucked neatly under a rubber glove that fit like a shapely summer dress. She whirred and purred like a dream car engine, like a kitten.   
And the feeling of cool metal on his cock was thrilling in a way he knew no human - man or women - could ever recreate.   
Stroking himself with his pride and joy, he liked to hold his breath while he came, imagining her clamped down on his windpipe like a vice, choking him until he came. But sawing off his hand to put on the first metal prosthetic had been hard enough. He could hardly imagine doing it all over for a second mechanical hand.  
He woke up in the dark one night. Something cold clamped down on his throat, keeping him from breathing.  
It took a long moment to orient himself. Between the oxygen deprivation and the last dregs of sleep, it took a moment to recognize her.  
 **Gunslinger.**  
And the thought that the hand was doing this on its own, that it was exhibiting some sort of mechanical alien hand syndrome thrilled him.   
Wheezing, he came.  
Wheezing, he went.  
The metal tightened its grip, crushing and splitting skin, rupturing blood vessels, crushing vertebrae.  
But it was still the best orgasm the Engineer had ever had.


End file.
